In order to avoid severe environmental pollution and directly utilize the wind resistance airflow encountered by a motor vehicle while running, U.S. Pat. No. 7,641,005 B2 issued to the applicant of the present application provides an engine comprising left and right wind-powered pneumatic engines arranged symmetrically. Each of the left and right wind-powered pneumatic engines comprises an impeller chamber as well as impeller and vanes arranged therein. Compressed air is used in the engine as main power, and external wind resistance are received for use as auxiliary power, thereby driving the impellers and vanes to operate to generate power output. The power drives the motor vehicle after it is shifted via a central main power output gearbox.
The above invention firstly proposed a wind-powered pneumatic engine which utilizes high pressure air as the main power and directly utilizes the wind resistance airflow as the auxiliary power, and a motor vehicle in which the need of converting wind resistance airflows into electrical power and the need of a complex mechanic-electric energy conversion system are eliminated, and the structure thereof is simplified. Therefore, a new way to save energy and find a substitute of fuel is provided.
In order to further optimize the performance of the wind-powered pneumatic engine and improve the operating efficiency of the wind-powered pneumatic engine and the motor vehicle, based on the aforementioned application, another U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/377,513 (WO 2008/022556) filed by the applicant provides a combined wind-powered pneumatic engine. This engine comprises left and right wind resistance engines operating independently and a plurality of first compressed air engines arranged around the left and right wind resistance engines. The left and right wind resistance engines comprise a second impeller, and the first compressed air engines comprise a first impeller. The power outputted by the left wind resistance engines and its peripheral first compressed air engines, as well as the power outputted by the right wind resistance engine and its peripheral first compressed air engines, is outputted as main power through a left power output shaft, a right power output shaft, a reversing wheel and a gear.
However, the above mentioned wind-powered pneumatic engine and motor vehicle using compressed air as the source of main power are still a new technology. Therefore, there remains a need of further perfection and improvement to the structure of the wind-powered pneumatic engine and the motor vehicle employing the wind-powered pneumatic engine as discussed above. Particularly in view of power performance, there remains a need of further perfection and improvement to better utilize compressed air and wind resistance airflow, thus obtaining an optimal cooperation between main power and auxiliary power so as to improve the use efficiency of the main power.